TwoHero Journey
by SonicYoshiPikachu
Summary: This takes place in the Mushroom Kingdom, and other places, including some new ones, and some from Sonic aswell.


Two-Hero Journeys - Chapter 1

Introduction:

2 heroes.  
2 worlds.  
1 journey.

This is the story- unlike any other- A new journey, a new mission, and an entire new world.  
There will be fun times.  
There will be tough times.  
There will be confusing times.  
There will be sacrifice.

But most of all, there'll be friendship.

I won't be telling you just any old story, like those fairy tales.  
It isn't JUST an adventure...  
They were both thought to be rivals, but they weren't; they were allies- not even allies- but heroes.

At times like this, when you're all excited to find out these things...Well let's just say, get ready to be amazed.

No, this is not my story, but the 2 heroes' story.  
I'm only telling you what I saw the entire time...

-  
Chapter 1- Secrets at hand

It's a day just like every other day in the Mushroom Kingdom- beautiful and happy.  
Friendly village toads, koopa, and and other villagers going about their normal lives.  
Though this place seemed like a dream come true, there was some things that made this "miracle" not so great...

The beautiful Princess Peach lives in the castle at the end of the Mushroom Kingdom, and that's where the trouble starts-  
See, this princess is adored by all the villagers, all the towns-folk, and most of all...all the baddies.  
The biggest 'baddie' in the Mushroom Kingdom would be none other then Bowser.  
The most massive, most tough, and most clumsy king in all of Mario Land.  
He just goes nuts for the lovely Princess, infact, he tries to even kidnap her!  
Of course, she would never marry such a brute like Bowser himself.  
Though, Bowser tries- and tries- and tries- but never seems to succeed.

The Princess can't just save herself, though she shows no mercy against Bowser.  
See, a Princess always has a Prince; but in this case, a plumber!

It was a fine day like always- The angry sun staring down, mad, he cant enjoy the fun, while cheerful golden clouds float beside him, watching the towns-folk go on about their lives.

Down below lay a path of yellow gravel, forming a path to the castle.  
Opening the door, a short man stepped outside with a smile on his face.  
He happily steps down the stairs, stopping for a moment to fix his M-trademarked hat,  
and made his way along the path. In his hand was a note, that read:  
" Dear Mario, please visit the castle. The star festival has come once again.  
As far as I can see, it's great to have you there, though, it's also good, since you can protect us from Bowser.  
Please come, I know you will! 3 Sincerely,  
Princess Toadstool, or as everyone knows, Peach. "

He scurried across town, waving to every Goomba or Koopa in sight.  
He hopped up, cluching his fists, he slammed it into a floating block marked with an '?'.  
Coins came flying, and he caught every one of them while hopping happily along the path.

He jumped through a golden gate, and that's when the fun started-  
Toads cheered, Koopa's giggled, Goomba's hollered.  
Everyone had a smile on their face, seeing the heroic plumber in red, making his way happilly towards the castle. His blue gaze was fixed on the path, and the path only,  
but he had a smile on his face that said 'Hello Everyone!'

A dino came rushing to the scene, catching up to the plumber.  
He lowered his head, and threw Mario in the air by swinging his nose.  
Mario flew up into the air, looking down, still smiling brightly.  
He flipped, and landed directly on the dino's back, where a red shell was located.  
The dino cheerfully yipped "Yoshi Yoshi!" and scurried along the path.

Toad gaurds dropped their spears. They pressed a button, and a giant gate opened.  
" The Princess is waiting. " They said.  
Mario, waving to all, watched Yoshi head closer and closer.

Mario grabbed Yoshi's scales.  
Yoshi screeched to a halt, a smile still on his face.  
Mario swung his hands forward, meaning " Wait here. "  
Mario headed forward, but just as he was entering, he saw something.

A blue sparkles caught his eye in the distance.  
He stepped forward. He noticed the sparkle coming from a bush, far from the castle.  
The sparkles faded as he approached it. Looking down, he could not see it,  
Mario pushed through the bush, and the sparkle appeared once again.

It was a gemstone.  
He picked it up to examine it.  
It was crystal blue, and his reflection appeared in several directions when staring into it.  
One half seemed to have been chipped off, there were shards sticking out one end.  
It seemed important- like it belonged to someone- or someTHING.  
He stared directly into it. Suddenly it started to glow. A long string came out of it,  
and wrapped around Mario's neck- it was a necklace!  
He knew this was important. Mario kept it tied around his next, and approached Yoshi.  
What was it for? Who did it belong to? What secrets did it reveal?...

Mario decided to keep it as a special treasure, and maybe soon, it would uncover some important secrets...  
Before coming back, he paused, and turns around. He drew a fake X across his overalls.  
He crossed his heart, he would protect this scared gem.  
He turned around and headed back to Yoshi.

Princess Peach was waiting...


End file.
